Reversal
by siriAshtpen
Summary: The uncanny resemblance between his assistant and this woman was beyond him. More so the band on her finger which one couldn't mistake as anything but a wedding band. Being pregnant is also not a trifling matter either especially when she's actually pregnant with his (second) child?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **Movement of the First Clock Hand**

* * *

 _To Oliver Davis_

He told himself he was going to be calm. He was going to be himself, act natural and analyze the situation carefully like he always did. But that may be a feat better said than done in this situation.

Staring back at him were familiar crimson brown eyes of a woman who wasn't supposed to be any older than _sixteen_. She equally mirrored his reaction right now-an obvious expression of surprise. Her lashes brushed against her cheeks as she blinked once or twice more than usual.

This woman couldn't possibly be Taniyama Mai right?

As if something had dawned onto her, the corners of her dainty lips slowly broke out to a very familiar infectious (yet silly) smile reminding him of his cheeky assistant's own. Her crimson brown eyes glistened under the light of the sun, half dyeing it to gold. Her chocolate brown hair fluttered behind her like a cape, draping its locks loosely on her lithe shoulders. He took noticed of a lone golden band on her fourth left finger, the ornament claiming his attention completely.

The next thing he knew, he was pulled into a loose embrace by the mysterious woman, her warm breath blowing next to the expanse of his skin as she comfortably nestled her head at the crook of his neck.

He automatically froze at the intimate gesture, words seemed to fumble behind his lips for once. His initial reaction to push away anyone within a radius from himself reigned in his head, or rather his rational side, however why does it seems like as though every fiber of his being told him to stay enveloped into this woman's arms?

' _No.'_ He told himself, strongly against to succumbing to this foreign feeling. He refused to acknowledge it because such emotion was a sign of weakness and that's the thing he hated the most.

He was supposed to walk away after dismissing Mai's confession because surely she have been mistaken and confused her feelings between the two (him and Gene) of them, when he heard the rustling of grass. He fall back a step, not expecting her to run after him, especially when she looked like she was about to cry. However, instead of being greeted by the sight of her, a woman of her twenties and vastly resembling his scatterbrain assistant, only older and matured, stared back at him in the _exact_ place where he left Mai seconds ago.

"You…" before he can attempt to shook the woman off him and start interrogating for answers, the mysterious woman muttered against his clothes in exactly a replica of Mai's voice, "Welcome home, _Naru_."

* * *

1/7/2017


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Circumstances**

* * *

 _To Taniyama Mai_

She slowly stirred at the comfort of something soft and warm underneath. A musky scent of what smelled like men's deodorant and a familiar brewed scent of tea and honey greeted her unexpected senses. And there was something snaked around her waist, although her grogginess did nothing to identify whatever it was but she decided that she didn't mind how it curved exactly on her waist. She leaned more against the warmth, unexpectedly becoming greedy of it. This warmth gave her a sense of security and strangely comfort.

Her tears have dried not too long ago. The anguish left by her first confession of love was fresh, a bitter reminder that the rejection she received hurt more with a question of who she really love between Eugene and Oliver Davis. It was stupid really. She knew the answer. She wasn't stupid enough not to know her own feelings even when she haven't distinguished which twin was it for a long time. But she couldn't find her voice to tell him that. Instead she cried, like how she always have been-an emotional shipwreck, but this time she was uncertain which of which she was crying for. His rejection and dismissal? Or that expression on her boss' face when he finally found his deceased older brother? Or probably the small talk she shared with Eugene Davis right after knowing Shibuya Kazuya's real identity? Or because SPR, which has become her second home, will be shut down after Naru and Lin depart for England?

She tried to stifle a laugh. Really. This was probably the reason why Naru could always read her easily as if she was an open book to everyone. And here she had vehemently denied the claim like a ridiculous idiot.

He was probably right about that. But she can't helped being like that. Being cheerful was the least she could do as a pitiful orphan who lost her parents too early, even without leaving her any relatives to look after they passed on. She couldn't forsake her circumstances because she met new people whom she grew to care and love instead and had shared memories together in laughter, demise, frustrations and sadness. If perhaps her parents haven't died, she wouldn't be friends with Michiru. She wouldn't be working in SPR and meeting Bou-san, Ayako, Yasu, Masako, John, Lin and Naru. And she wouldn't like that either.

Such a selfish girl she had become. She couldn't even chose between her parents and her friends and second family. There should be an obvious answer but she found herself unable to choose yet again.

Perhaps this was the reason why Naru asked her that instead of downright rejecting her. To make her realize of her incapability to decide. So was she honestly confused of her feelings?

She bit her lip and balled her fist in anger. Of course not. She snarled at the taunting voice in her head. She like Naru. Kazuya Shibuya. Oliver Davis. Not Eugene Davis or the Dream Naru. That was what she knew. And she was never mistaken about it.

And to think the person she loves tell her otherwise. It _hurts_ so much. The gaping void in her heart apparent as if someone just hacked it out of her chest. She couldn't hear or feel her heartbeat anymore, her ears mute to its sound so why was she hearing another, beating steadily against her ears?

… _1001…1002…1003…1004_ , she counted, getting lulled by the sound. It was almost like she was attuned to it.

Just then the thing placed atop the curve of her waist shifted down, tracing lightly over her thigh and sending effective shivers down her spine. Her breath automatically hitched, surprised by the unexpected touch and how it lingered. One more shift and she could feel hot breath over her face as whoever it was snuggled closer to her lithe form, caging her when a leg locked one of her own.

This time she was fully awoke. She peered past her heavy lids, lashes sweeping her cheeks as she opened her eyes. The sunlight seeping past a small space between the open curtains greeted her, the sudden gush of light hurting her eyes before she adjusted to it and took a look at the place where she was.

The first thing she saw was an unfamiliar ceiling. The color was neutral but earthly like how the walls were painted. She assumed that she was one some kind of room. And the softness she felt was because she was lying on a bed. From a fair distance, she could hear the crackling of fire, probably the fireplace. That would explain the unusual heat in the room to battle the few degrees chill the morning of the day had given.

' _Wait… But how?_ ' The last thing she remembered was the lake within a forest where Naru finally found the location where the body of his dead older brother had been. There were lots of trees around them as they talked and….

 _Where_ the hell was she? And what happened after that?

She tried to stand, only to realize that someone had caged her, binding her to the bed. A little bit annoyed, she shifted a bit to look at her left, however what she saw made her want to scream and flushed in a few deeper shades of red.

Beside her was a sleeping figure of a man, the steady rise and fall of his chest told her he wouldn't be waking anytime soon. His pale face and dark hair reminded her of someone she knew but this man seemed to be not him because surely this man was older but still he looked handsome and unexpectedly adorable, sleeping vulnerably for Mai to openly witness. His lips were parted slightly and she realized that what she felt fanning her face earlier was his breath. She felt more color pooling her face and yet was glad that the sleeping figure won't be able to see it. The only thing she was worried right now was how her heart seemed to be hammering against her chest, like it would leap out anytime.

But really…why was someone who looked like Naru, only older, probably on his late 20s, sleeping beside her, and shirtless too? And then there's prisoning her in to his arms and legs.

Unless this was one of her shameless dreams. How mortifying! Really….why does she have to fantasize about him after he rejected her?

She struggled to get out of the older man's grasp, remembering to be gentle at least so as not to wake him up but the task proved itself to be quite a challenge as Naru-look-alike tightened his hold of her and buried his head at the crook her neck, effectively tinkling her with his hair. "Go back to sleep Mai. It's Sunday. We don't have work today." He mumbled, or more like scolded her in Naru's voice although if she would focus a minute, she would have noticed how much deeper it was than what she was familiar of.

' _OMG! Why did he have to move?_ ' She stilled for a moment. Now there position was beyond awkward. This had to be a dream, she reasoned. Because Naru in real life wouldn't be this intimate, the not-so-social-butterfly he was. He had given Mai an impression that he disliked anyone touching him and _snuggling_ was the _**least**_ verb in Oliver Davis' dictionary. And that wasn't the rest… She can state more of the differences between the Naru she knew and this impersonating Naru in front of her that she really was convinced that this was a dream. It crossed her mind that probably this was Eugene Davis however why would she even dream of him more so in this shameless situation?

 _No_. She was sure _this_ was Naru. Her gut feeling… or what he would call as animal instinct told her so.

Then she paused.

There was something about what he said. _Sunday_? It wasn't even Sunday. Today was _Thursday_. And SPR would be opened that day if they still haven't found Gene. Okay… backtrack… she was probably hearing things.

After mulling a bit and waiting for him to move away on his own only to be disappointed that he haven't move as much as lift a finger from their position, she forcibly pushed herself away from the handsome man, with a loud 'WAKE UP YOU NARCISSIST JERK!' only to topple down the bed when what seemed like the blanket strangled one of her leg and pulled her instead, making her hit to floor head first.

"OW!" She complained loudly, rubbing the sore spot behind her head with her good hand. Okay. Now she take herself as an idiot. Can't she have a day-off being a disaster magnet for once?

"Mai?" She heard the Naru impersonator asked in an alarming worried tone, one that was _not_ again in Oliver Davis' dictionary. If he did worry, he would still sound and act cool the emotionless alien he was. Then again this was her dream. Of course she would be fantasizing about him worrying about her.

"Yes." She told him after entangling herself from the culprit of her current demise. She heard a shift, noting that the man who looked like Naru had finally woke up. She took all effort not to openly stare at his bare chest, as the blanket he had over before clung on his waist when he stood up.

"What happe—" But before he could even ask, his voice drown in his throat, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Unused by the silence, not to mention the tortuous stare she was receiving from the man, Mai tried to soothe down the atmosphere by telling him that it was nothing. However before she could even tell him that, he told her something that made her blood cold.

"Mai, why are you back in your sixteen year old self?"

* * *

1/30/2017

* * *

a/n: Haven't proofread this one yet so I might be back to edit it. But this is it! An update! Sorry for the long wait. Had been extremely busy in college. Anyway, thank you for the love. :) Till the next update. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **Who are you?**

* * *

 _To Takigawa Houshou_

"So let me get this straight." He started, clearing his throat a little more loudly in attempt to get past the visible tension in the room. From the corner of his eyes, he stole a glance at the red-haired self-proclaimed priestess who was sitting the closest next to him and was drawn to his inner musing after seeing how the normally loud and outspoken woman was permissively quiet this time. Not that he was entirely far behind her sudden silence. In fact he was lost for words as well if he hadn't decided to cut through this ice that was threatening to run past fifteen solid minutes. And there won't be anyone doing this than him, he amended to himself.

It was just a few hours after he found out that his idol, the elusive British paranormal researcher, Oliver Davis, was none other than SPR's cranky intelligent tea-loving narcissist boss himself. And not only that, they somehow found the certain lake his twin's, Eugene Davis, corpse was thrown to and successfully retrieved it from under the waters.

All in all, it was a lot to take really. And since _Naru_ finally accomplished what he had been here in Japan for, he and Lin was to return to England soon after the body retrieval which will probably lead to the eventual closing of Shibuya Psychic Research. And that was why they found themselves staying for a couple more days after deciding to accompany him despite his ungratefulness about it, fearing that he won't ever appear in front of their lives after.

He had seen a glimpse of his parents, a British couple, whose features were nothing alike Naru at all, and then he remembered one tiny detail about his life. He was an orphan before they were eventually adopted by the Davises alongside his older brother which explained the failed resemblance between his parents and him.

His mother burst into tears, unable to hold them up after seeing the dead body of her missing son. She was comforted closely by her husband who was also grieving for his lost. He and the rest of the SPR members had watched idly at the sides, giving them the privacy and solemnity they needed.

It was after a few minutes when he realized that Naru had disappeared as well as Mai but Mai had excused herself and retreated back to the forest, holding her own grievances as she was the only one in the team, lest Naru and Lin, who had contact with Eugene Davis even if it was occasionally in the astral plane. She would return sooner.

He shrugged, after looking a few more times at the crowd for Naru's presence but found none. He was probably still settling matters with the authorities on how to transport his brother's body back to England for proper burial. He would send his condolences and goodbye once more after that. Hopefully he can.

But in the entire twenty-five of his existence did he ever thought to see a distraught Naru with a woman who suspiciously resembles one of his colleague. Actually a distraught Naru was not a new sight. If anything, it was the usual Naru. But to see an older woman who would just as much qualify as their _Mai_ if not for the obvious changes? Just what did Naru do to her?

"You're telling us that she is—" but before he can finish, Yasuhara had beaten him to it first.

"Mai? Is that you?" Yasuhara croaked, taking a double take before adjusting his lenses as if the gesture would provide him a better light and confirm that nothing of what he was currently witnessing was true.

The mysterious woman next to Naru shifted a bit, folding her hands neatly over her lap in a manner that Houshou reminded him of grace and social manners, before beaming at him, starling the rest of the team. He would say that that smile was mirrored Mai's no doubt about it.

"It's been a while, Yasu." She greeted, before nodding to him next not one awaiting the younger lad's recovery from shock, "Bou-san. Ayako. John. Masako. Lin." She turned last to the standing tall brooding man not too far from Naru, acknowledging his presence with a warm smile.

He saw Lin stiffening a bit from the greeting he had received and after a second had looked back at Naru, searching (or rather demanding) for an answer. Said person frowned exponentially and it was obvious from his expression that he had no clue of what was happening as well.

Just then the door burst opened and Madoka walked in but had stopped mid-way when she noticed the uncharacteristic silence in the room.

Lin was first to recover, "What are you doing here, Madoka?"

The pink-haired woman turned to him, "Martin and Luella was wondering if you and Noll were to head back to the hotel for the night. I've fixed the passports…" But even before she would explain the rest, her eyes fell upon the sight of an older woman in the room, one she never saw before. She turned to Lin, then to Noll then finally to the rest of them. "What's going on here?"

Houshou sighed mentally. They were about to get to that part before the interruption, not that it wasn't welcomed.

"I…" Lin started.

"It is just as you can see Madoka. Do you perhaps recognize who this lady is?" Naru finally spoke and the way his eyes were glistening told him that he was on a super bad mood. He was probably frustrated that he was as confused and lost as they were about the situation. And something was telling him that something had happened before then because Naru hadn't as much glance on the woman's way ever since they've found out about her.

"Wait. Are you possibly telling me that she really is….." Madoka trailed still sounding a bit uncertain but he saw recognition in her eyes, the same way it occurred to him after recognizing who those crimson brown eyes belong to.

"Mai." He finished to her, confirming the identity of the woman beside him.

"You know that I could tell her that, Naru." Mai, rather the older version of Mai, chided lightly, making said person to finally glance her way to give her an irritated look, one who wasn't amused at her tact.

Mai effectively ignored him and had not comment any further which was quite weird since this usually push her buttons a lot. And it usually ends in a heated argument. She turned to Madoka, bobbing her head a bit to relay her greetings, before facing them.

Houshou noticed the definite changes in Mai, now that he had a better look at her. His _oujo-chan_ had grew rather beautifully and not one to bias or anything but her modest elegant beauty really radiates, like a fully blossomed flower, it was drawing. She had forgone her short hair and let it fall loosely pass her shoulders in a cascade of soft waves. Her face had shed all its younger features, replaced by eyes of someone who had experienced and accomplished a lot of things, probably more than him. But what's most surprising aside from the physical changes? Her movements and mannerisms were delicate and graceful, _two_ adjectives he won't probably associate with the younger Mai considering how clumsy she could easily get.

"I, myself, don't know what exactly happened but I have quite an idea as to what it was." She paused, eyes narrowed seriously, "Me and my sixteen year old counterpart exchanged places. I returned to the past. And _she_ was transported into the future."

* * *

2/17/2017

* * *

a/n: Sorry for the long wait. Exams are finally over and I thought this would be a post-Valentine gift for you guys. I played with different character's POV. And it's Bou-san's turn this time. :) Thank you for the reviews and favs/follows. Sending all my love to you guys. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **News**

* * *

 _To Mori Madoka_

The ringing of the phone stirred Madoka awake. She was sure she placed her phone on silent last night so why was it ringing now? With a groan, she rolled to the other side of the bed and clicked on the nightstand to shed some light in the dim room. With a quick glance on the clock, she noted that it was 2am in the morning.

'Just who in their right minds call up this ungodly hour of the night?' She grumbled, 'Better be important or…' Forgetting to look at the caller's ID as she was busy on slightly cursing whoever it was who disturbed her sleep, she pressed the receive call and placed the smart phone over her ear, "May I inquire why you're calling in such an ungodly hour of the night whoever you are." Surprisingly, she managed to tone down her annoyance, only spurting a dry, sarcastic comment.

"Really Madoka? I never peg you for disturbing me all the time in the past." Instantly, all the remaining sleepiness in her system washed down as she registered the voice and recognized it as one Oliver Davis'.

"For someone whose calling, you sure are rude." She muttered before finally deciding to sit up by the side of the bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping husband. It was almost baffling how a light-sleeper like Lin Koujo wouldn't bulge a bit by the transpiring on-call. Usually even the slightest sound stirred the stoic man awake but Madoka knew that he had a rough week and haven't caught enough sleep for the past four days. He immediately collapsed on bed after muttering his good nights to his wife. She found that a bit amusing but decided he deserved it and so she delegated herself to loosening his tie and putting a blanket over him. Soon after, she found herself asleep beside him.

Hearing no response from her student, she heaved a sigh, "So why did you call me, Noll?"

There was a familiar wailing of a child in the background followed by a hushing obviously coming from the caller himself. _Probably woke up my cute niece_ , she thought. Few moments later, the noises tone down and she heard him again, "It's about Mai."

There was an automatic change from his tone, she noted. Although she could easily mistakes that for his overprotective tendencies towards his beloved wife anytime. However, something tells her that it was different this time and she was one quick enough to catch on. And she absolutely adored Mai close to heart, having the complete guts to marry someone who was socially inept and too proud like Oliver and bearing his children too. It was to a huge relief that Yuka have half of Mai's genes. The precious, little sweetheart would grow up as and adorable little cherub rather than a little devil like their father. "What about Mai? Did something happened?"

"Just promise me you'll believe me no matter how ridiculous this may sound."

Madoka had the urge to roll her eyes. Really Noll? Asking me that question? Really? "I thought we've already established that absolutely nothing is rational and normal for us when we should mind real people instead of busting ghosts but still do it anyway?" She paused, taking the moment to heave a long sigh at his silliness. If Oliver was here, he would have glared at her, full force, because really, she just insulted him. Especially his line of work too. Immature old Naru. "So what about Mai? Tell me. I'm all ears."

"She had _de-aged_."

If she had something on her mouth, she would have probably spitted it out. "Pardon?"

Perhaps she hadn't heard that right. She tried to laugh. Of course. She must have been real sleepy and groggy and her senses were failing her miserably, her _ears_ the most. Really… how silly of her. Of course she hadn't just heard that Mai had miraculously somewhat de-aged….. _No way_.

"What I'm telling is that she is younger _again_. She reverted back to her sixteen year old self."

This time, she yelled, completely forgetting to tone down her voice for one Lin Koujo was fast asleep. "WHAT?"

* * *

4/23/2017

* * *

a/n: I can't apologize enough for the sporadic updates. University is literally killing me and I haven't as much touch any of my stories for the past weeks/months. Since I owe as much, I did a **TWO** chapter update (Yey me!). Haven't edited any of the two yet since I just worked this up at 4 in the morning after finishing my write-up about next day's discussion group and was literally sleep-deprived but who cares? HAHA. And thank you for sticking with me, you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **Talk**

* * *

 _To Koujo Lin_

He had been Oliver Davis' ward for years he had lost track of how long. From his almost manic obsession towards the supernatural to his incorrigible ways of human interaction and relationships, he had them deeply memorize that he can even tell when is the next time his _attitude_ were brewing up. And this was particularly _one_ of those times.

It's been hours after they've found Eugene's body. Had been hours since Luella and Martin finally saw their long lost son. Still, hours have passed since a twenty-six year old Mai Taniyama had appeared with one disgruntled scientist. And had been hours since she told them that she was someone not belonging to their timeline. Wait. Let him correct that. That she was someone from the _future_.

He knew full well how impeccably irrational the paranormal world was. Since not everyone can see them, when one is fully capable to do so, he was either branded as a liar or worse, a mentally-deranged schizophrenic. Still, he finds his job respectable no matter what people thinks. He was used to dealing with the impossible, either with the ghost hunting or by simply having to look after his ward who was borderline _childish_ sometimes.

However this was entirely a different kind of impossibility presented in front of him.

Just how on can it be that someone, who wasn't supposed to be _that_ old, would come and claim that she had just switched with her younger self, and said younger self was now in whatever timeline the woman was before?

He had considered some possibilities when he first saw the familiar woman. **First** , this was probably a con. **Second** , he woke up the bad side of his bed earlier and therefore was hallucinating. **Third** , he was still asleep. Really asleep and dreaming ridiculously. And **last** , Naru was playing tricks on him.

The last one was stupid really, but he couldn't deny that he just thought of his ward as such despite knowing that he was far from being a shameless jock as the likes of Takigawa and Yasuhara.

But kidding aside, there really was no plausible explanation of the bizarre appearance of the said woman despite the familiar semblance that she was emitting. But every doubts he had have been mercilessly flushed down the sink, when she first spoke of his name in a really very familiar way, had been kind enough to brew his ward (including everyone in the SPR) a familiar taste of tea despite not being her job anyway (Mai was officially unemployed with the disbanded SPR and it was neither the job of an older Mai too) and had chatted amiably with the rest of the SPR team lest yours truly and a still disgruntled scientist that the once awkward and impossibly thick air had long been replaced of a light heartily atmosphere that he was used to seeing in the months that he stayed here in Japan.

And was it just him or did this woman somehow sensed the brewing foul mood of his ward that she readily suggested tea? And tea had been always effective to set the impossible man at bay sans proof that said man _did_ stay despite the mindless chatters when he would usually grumble at the noise and rudely remind them that this was not a café but an office but then again they weren't at the base anymore. But still, he would have thought that Naru would erupt any minute, it wouldn't be hours, but it has been 3 hours. _3 hours_ ….. with no attempts whatsoever.

When asked about how they just go and accepted that she was Mai, they told her, "You just seem like Mai. I don't know but I have this strange inclination telling me that you are even if you appear as such." And that earned nods and beaming smiles.

He can't just simply feign ignorance now and not believe that this woman really is indeed _Mai_ after all of that because he would have to agree that he indeed felt the same way as they did.

They've stayed in that room for three hours now (Naru _didn't_ just stayed cope in that room for 3 hours. Sure he took up a phone call but he came back. I repeat, he came _back_.). And at the moment, Madoka was now gushing about the golden band on the woman's left ring finger with a horribly shocked expression from Takigawa with the claims of some bastards tainting his daughter. Really Takigawa? Really?

"And who's the lucky man who had stolen your heart, all the while having the tenacity to evade this old man's overprotective tendencies, Mai?" Was Matsuzaki jabbed on Takigawa.

"Hey! I'm not."

There was an eruption of laughter.

Okay okay. Danger zone. Someone's brewing a storm here.

"I'm afraid he did. But as you can see, _my husband_ is much more stubborn. Unfazed really by all the prep and talk (threats) thrown to him." Was the woman's reply.

 _Hmmm_ …stubborn and not one to falter from the Monk's threats….? This sure is vaguely familiar. He was sure this was someone's personality. Someone who would do what he wants, someone who remained unfazed by criticisms and someone not coward enough even when the father figure promised a whole amount of pain and curses when he dare hurt her daughter because surely if he wanted to escape the _curses_ , he should be a member of the paranormal world. He was probably more powerful than Takigawa too.

 _Yeah_ … That was oddly familiar.

All of the simply _ **adorable**_ qualities of his beloved ward, Oliver Dav—

"….."

He did not just said that.

"Oh really? Good he can mute down this insufferable man." Matsuzaki commented not after earning an offended protest from said person to which she ignored. "So who is it Mai?"

All eyes were on the woman now, even him. Because really he didn't just thought that his ward was the husband in query because despite the strange fondness (his ward may deny) and bond Naru and Mai had, still Naru had a heart of block of ice enough to hurt the brunette again. He was no fool. He knew that something had happened between the two because this was the last day they'll be in Japan. They weren't coming back. And he knew Mai would have talk to him. Mai always did.

The woman chuckles softly, because how they seemed so interested and credibly anticipating on who her husband is was terribly amusing. She turned to look at Naru and everything just clicked in everyone's mind, efficiently connecting all the dots, because really, she won't be looking at him for no reason at all wouldn't she?

If said man who had everyone's eyes on now was shock, he didn't expressed it. Instead a grave grim line settled on his lips.

"NO WAY!"

Oh! Such simultaneous outburst. But of course, he wasn't included. That was a degrading thing to do.

Takigawa was the first to recover, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DEFILE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER, NARU-BOU YOU BASTARD!" He pointed an accusing finger towards said 'Naru-bou', long forgetting that this, who he was pointing, was his most respected idol.

He deadpanned. Really, Takigawa?

Next came Matsuzaki, "Oh Mai. Whatever did he do to you for you to agree to marry him? That must be terrible."

She didn't just insulted his ward, she even managed to sound so empathetic and sympathetic like a caring mother disapproving her daughter's boyfriend (but in this case, _husband)_.

His eyes were flickering back and forth to gauge the level of his ward's temper meter. Although of course, he does it coolly like a solemn man he was.

"Congratulations, Mai-chan, Shibuya-san." At least John was the only benevolent soul here.

Hara eyed her levelly. And he knew. Of course he knew. The young medium and media personality harbors romantic inclinations to his ward if those threats to expose one's identity for a date wasn't any implication of her blossoming yet hopeless infatuation to him.

"Oh my. Isn't this great? Noll had finally….FINALLY… woo a girl and had her marry him too. Oh…I must tell Luella. She'll be _ecstatic_." Trust Madoka to be saying that. She had taken debts with him before and said matriarch of the Davis' estates on how a romantically inept and scientifically methodical enough to consider any feelings like _love_ would come marry and bring them little Oliver and Eugene's to dote on. That was either revolving money to hire a fake one via hers truly, Luella and Madoka or Oliver somehow managing on his own which was kinda far-fetched even for a dream.

"I didn't think it would come too soon. I expected it to happen in a few more years but it was within my expectations that you two will come around together." Yasuhara nodded as if proud of himself for that.

Said woman blinked, horribly confused by everyone's statement. "Oh. Pardon me, but I'm just looking at Naru because he knew of _him_. It was not to my intention to create a misunderstanding…"

But even before she could finished explaining, one _now_ cantankerous scientist stood almost immediately from his seat, dropping the book he had gotten to occupy him (although it didn't really) and walked out of the room, slamming it shut so loudly that it only means one thing.

He was _mad_.

* * *

4/23/2017

* * *

a/n: I'll get a coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 **Again**

* * *

 _To (27 year old) Oliver Davis and (16 year old) Taniyama Mai_

"Have you calmed down now?" Distinguished paranormal researcher and the youngest dean of the Parapsychology Department of the University of Cambridge, Oliver Davis, spared a glance at _**his**_ sixteen year old _**wife**_ as he placed down a plain white ceramic mug of warm milk and presented it in front of her and offered a plate of leftover but preheated blueberry muffins.

Confusion marred her features, as if not used to the unusual kindness she was receiving from the man whom she grew to know as cold and indifferent to almost everything, but still obliged and accepted the small display of comfort with an awkward nod and uncertain smile. She reached out her hands to accept the warm beverage and curls her fingers around the ceramic mug. _'How warm._ ' She thought, welcoming the warmth and realizing that while it soothes her nerves, it gave her a temporary distraction to collect her thoughts and produce a reply.

He watched her fiddle her fingers on the warm beverage. Watched her eyes linger the longest on the mug as if fully engrossed before fluttering over to him and then back to the mug again. He propped his hand under his chin, watching her more intently now. She doesn't seem like she noticed him staring so he just continued staring for what seemed the longest time.

Under the dim light the dining room can offer and the casted silhouette of the evening's moonlight seeping through the paneled glassed window of the balcony, he saw her profile more clearly than their first _messy_ encounter.

How her short brown hair brush along her cheekbones and chin as she looked down on the mug. How her eyes were the same crimson brown, gentle, kind and accepting, that he finds staring and getting lost to as if falling into a spell. How her soft and smooth pale skin illuminates under the light, the way he always remember it, with only a blush of color spreading on her cheeks and lips.

He watched how her lashes flutter against her cheekbones when she blinks. Watched her shoulders rise and fall from every breath taken, as silent as a cat's landing. It seemed like a long time since he looked at her like this. So intently that it takes his breath away.

When had it change really?

When was the last time they had the opportunity to sit down like this in the dining table, talking about nothing but just comfortable with the silence between them, while enjoying perhaps a cup of brewed tea he always loved?

He couldn't remember when the last time was. He would always come home late from work and from there, he would bring his work over to finish. The only time he could talk to Mai was to say their goodnights when retiring to bed for when morning came, he would leave as early before she can wake up.

"Um…" He heard her, more like saw her lips move really. His thoughts were cut short, fading into the deepest part of his consciousness, before derailing his eyes to her face as if telling her silently that he was listening.

He noticed now that she hardly blushed unlike before when he tried to approach her and she suddenly became hysterical and started throwing stuffs all the while shouting to 'put some clothes'. It took him a minute to really understand whatever she was saying because really, he had been sleeping without his top on for years and no one berated him for it. So why would it matter now?

" _Then let me put on some clothes first if you want me clothed, Mai." He told her and she looked at him with an embarrassed face, before lowering the next object she was about to throw him and turned around._

 _With a tired sigh, he peeled the blanket off his body and got out of bed to retrieve the first shirt he can find from the closet. He fished out a cleanly pressed grey article of clothing and quickly put it on._

" _I'm sorry." Was Mai's small voice from across the room. She was still facing the wall so he couldn't see her expression but that image of her small back hunched to the corner, face buried on her knees while blushing beet red of embarrassment made him smile a little. 'What a silly girl.'_

It made him want to laugh, remembering the scene over again, if he didn't thought it over, not wanting to dishearten the confused girl any more than this bewildering situation they found themselves to.

He saw nothing of the anxiousness she had before the crying episode from little sweet Yuka and her hasty inkling that it was a bright idea to run out of the house in the middle of a snowy night. He had to give it up to her. When she ran, she really did ran. It was surprisingly difficult to pursue and catch up to her insane pace before she went collapsing on a nearby bench by the nearest neighboring park without any footwear on. It took him a minute again to realize that her feet were bleeding that she needed to stop running having had stumble upon a rugged rock and suffering an injury from the innocent object.

He saw nothing of how terribly embarrassed and ashamed she was when he touch her injured feet and did immediate primary aid with a scarf he had with him, and had to carry her on his back all the way back to his home.

She had a composed expression in her face when she looked at him, crimson brown clashing against cerulean blue.

"Allow me to apologize for my previous actions, mister." She started, phrasing politeness and pausing a bit at the end. He could see the internal dilemma in her eyes, uncertain on what to address the man in front of her and if mister would cut it. "Naru." He answered for her. "You always call me like that right?"

She gave him a sheepish expression, "I _did_. But that's not your true name. And what it stands for was a silly notion of mine."

"It's a nickname."

"For _**Noll**_." Although she intended to make it sound like how Bou-san pronounced it the first time they find out about his real identity, she stumbled over her tongue, over the _L_ s, annunciating it no different than how she would say it before.

"It's fine. Just call me like what you're used to."

She hesitated a bit but nodded anyway, "Um…yes. I'm sorry for causing trouble. I didn't mean to ran out and injure myself as carelessly as I did. Now that I thought about it, you have all rights to get mad at me."

His brow perched up, a little bit confused what led her into the conclusion that he was mad at her. "Please enlighten me as to when I had got mad at you?" If it was the seventeen year old boy she'd been working under, such words would come off as cruel and disdain, snarky even with a flat glare that silently mock her, but when she looked at him through her lashes, there was nothing of that, only an innocent question shared between them and an expression of pure confusion.

"You did!" She didn't mean for it to come off like she was accusing him with a few high octaves uttered behind the two words. Not at all. Her mouth just ran off to its own again. She bit her lower lip, silently berating herself from her usual impulsiveness. She might as well admit the claim that she was stupid, all brash no brains, acting before she think.

"Hm?" He prodded, expecting an elaboration since he just didn't get it that he never gave a regard on her blatant accusation of what she claimed he did but never had any recollection that he ever did.

She quickly shook her head. There's no getting back what's done. She just have to quickly amend it. Flailing both of her hands, she hurriedly tried to explain, "I mean, you got mad at me before when I woke up the child in the other room with all the throwing and noise."

The frown lines between his brows didn't disappear as soon as she explained the reason of his supposed _wrath_. He didn't really get where in that scenario he had gotten mad. He didn't remember getting mad at her. "I think you're mistaken. I did not do such thing." He told her in a flat tone.

Her eyes bristled, "No you did. You clicked your tongue at me. I had gotten you mad at me and I didn't think about anything when my feet just ran and….and…." She blushed a few shades darker, suddenly remembering the touch he left when he grabbed her feet to be treated and how she felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched him.

They re-bandage wound once they set foot on the house. He sternly instructed her to sit down the tub in the bathroom while he retrieve the medical kit they had. Once he returned, he quickly undid the makeshift bandage, pouring warm water over the wound before disinfecting it meticulously. And when he decided that he was satisfied with the first aid he administered, he had wrapped freshly new bandages around her feet all the while gentle and precise with his every movement. Once he was done, he was to instruct Mai to wear home slippers on while he cleaned up when he was met by a dazed girl, the natural color over her cheeks were a few shades darker.

Having remembered the scene, both deliberately ignored the awkward situation.

It was him who broke the silence first, "I still think you're mistaken. I did not. Please refrain from thinking such things in the future."

They stared at each other again, as if gauging if the other said the absolute truth or not. Seeing only sincerity behind his words, Mai accepted that she was at the wrong this time. She might have interpreted his previous actions as a display of displeasure over her embarrassing shenanigans.

She swallowed the lumped down her throat quietly, "And so you see…I acted impulsively because I didn't understand the situation I was before. All I had in mind was how different you appear. How mature and glaringly older than me when I was just talking to you a few minutes ago. And let me apologize for throwing things too. I never saw a man without a shirt on in my life, not even my dad." Yes. Her father never carelessly walk on the house without a top on. He didn't even walk on boxers.

"But why do you sleep without a shirt on? Isn't it cold?" She asked. It came off as rather rudely but neither bothered or was too caught up with the question that either noticed the tone that was used.

He looked at her as if she was mentally ill because here she was asking why he slept without a shirt on. Surprisingly enough (but then again, he might have expected it from her and her almost uncanny logic), she didn't seem to give any regard to what she just said because she just did not ask something suggestive. Was that even an innocent question?

He smirked, thinking of playing along. Why should he be embarrass of a sixteen year old girl even if she was his wife? Besides, he should teach her to be careful of her words so as not to lead on any brave souls with impure motives in the future. It was for his sake he was doing so. "It's warm. Too warm that I never had a cold since then."

She stared at him as if not believing him. She huffed a little, as if just insulted. "Are you saying that only idiots catch colds?"

He rolled his eyes, straightening himself from his previous position at the absurdity of their conversion. She just suggested herself being that idiot that catches colds. She didn't even get the meaning behind his insinuation and gave it an entirely different meaning. Really. This girl was too gullible for her own good.

"I think it goes as 'Idiots don't catch colds' instead." He told her.

It took her a minute before his remark came sinking and when it did, she blushed at the mistake. She quickly reverted her eyes away from his prying gaze, closing it for a minute as if to pacify herself and restart her heart. Taking few cautious breaths, she opened them again and decided to let herself be occupied with drinking the milk in front of her.

Watching her attempts to cover her flustered self through such obvious lengths, he couldn't helped but smile a little at how helplessly adorable she looked. His eyes found themselves retracing her expression once more. The slight curve of her lips, resembling a pout of a three-year-old not handed with candies and eyes that was trying to get mad but fail miserably.

After sipping a cup or two, she settled the mug down and stared at it for the longest time. He followed her reaction and looked at the mug as well, curious what made her stop and stare at the mug intently. As if something connected in her brain, she quickly looked up and locked eyes with him, a smiling expression replacing her flustered one.

His eyes widened fractionally at the change on her expression and couldn't help but openly stare at her smiling face. It was overlapping. Her smile and Mai's. It was that same smile. A smile too blinding as if capable of fully chasing away any worries. As if swallowing up and erasing every bit of bad painful memories. It was a smile, silly and tactless as ever but truly genuine that can fully touch one's heart. It was also an expression he had seen less and less these days. When did _**Mai**_ stop smiling like that as well?

"What did you place in this? Hmm… no don't answer. I think it's…."

He snapped back from his thoughts at her sudden outburst. She was referring to the milk he prepared for her. "Honey."

Something seemed to sparkle in her eyes because she smiled even wider, "Yes. It's honey. Instead of artificial sweetener you used honey. How come I haven't thought of that before? Warm milk with honey."

It took him a second to realize that she was praising him. Praising him so enthusiastically because of a simple thing as putting honey on milk. He couldn't take all the credits though. It was _her_ who taught him that after all. The future her. But to make her this happy? It was silly. They shouldn't be talking about milk with honey but did anyway and she was just so happy about it. Such absurdness. But why….Why does a small gesture like this warms his heart effortlessly?

He pursed his lips together, couldn't contain the impending rumbling in his throat anymore before losing the end of the string. He laughed. He laughed freely.

The sound of his laughter surprised Mai because she never saw Naru laughing so much like that before. She saw his sullen and indifferent demeanor. His bristled expression when they make noise in his office. His displeased frown and tired sigh when she did something stupid. But never a laughing expression. He leaves people the impression that he never smile or laugh in his entire lifetime which was probably true just by looking at his sullen profile. She never imagined the immensity of his smiling face. How it made him looked younger and gentler and so much more _surreal_. Of course, he looked good as always. He was more handsome than he was when he was a boy but that was beside the point.

She felt her heart racing, every beat ringing next to her ear and that she could only hear. She was falling in love with him all over again. Hopelessly and irrevocably. This man who was Naru, her first love, her first heartbreak and her second love.

* * *

6/28/2017

* * *

a/n: Pheww. Done for now. Another [FUTURE] timeline in the next chapter before returning back to the [PAST] timeline. Till the next update. :)


End file.
